Cheater
by lionxlambx17
Summary: To her horror, Nessie finds that Jake is cheating on her with a skinny-as-stick, bleach blonde prep girl. She takes action by dating a guy from school, but will she regret it?
1. The Cheater

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Alright, so here goes. Please review if you like it/want me to update/whatever! :D**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Why can't I own Twilight?**

**God: Because Stephenie Meyer has a copyright claim on it.**

**Me: Wha-? SINCE WHEN?!**

**God: Since forever. OMC where have YOU been for the past million years?**

**Me: …non-existent?**

**God: Oohhh. Right…**

* * *

My breathing was heavy, and I hoped to God that I was the only one who noticed. The wrinkled piece of notebook paper that I held in my hands was the only thing that was distracting me from what the teacher was saying. Why did it matter? If I didn't understand someone back home could go over it with me. My attention was now set on what was written in the sweet, delicate handwriting of my best friend, Reagan.

_I saw Jake kissing Carson last Saturday, when I went to La Push. :(_

Carson--the most ultimately evil girl I knew…that anybody knew! She wasn't the type of person that every girl in school envied. It was more like pure hatred. Out of the two and a half years I'd been at Eastbrook High School--which had been built not far from Forks High when I was only three years old--I'd heard rumors of hearts being broken and boyfriends being stolen by Carson Levine, though I'd never experienced it myself. I never hoped to, either. Jacob was my life. If anyone tried to threaten that, I was ready to destroy them.

But I couldn't just walk right up to Carson and tell her off. Nobody has ever done that, or even tried to, for that matter. Other girls who had previously been in my situation could be found sitting in the far corner of the library, weeping by themselves with a box of tissues. I shuddered. That would not be me…ever. I had to confront Carson, not only for me, but for everyone else, too. I scrawled a reply back to Reagan.

**Give me the details, Rea. I'm going to kill both of them!!!**

I folded it over so that no eyes besides hers would see and then desperately tried for her attention.

"Reagan," I hissed under my breath. I earned a stare from a boy who sat next to me, but I just shrugged and continued hissing at my friend. Finally, I tugged gently at the long, golden braid that hung temptingly in front of me, where she sat. She turned around and glared at me, but accepted the note all the same. I heard her sigh as she wrote something down again. A while later, she gave it back.

_Liz and I went to First Beach to surf a bit. Oddly enough, Carson was there with her little posse--Jenny, Melanie, and Kate. It wasn't until later that I spotted Jacob, sitting alongside Seth someway up the beach. Carson very boldly approached them and was flirting with Jake. Not long after, they were making out behind some trees._

_Don't do anything stupid, Ness. I'm sure you could handle it some other way. Don't think you can just use your vampire family to take care of everything!_

I quickly covered up that part of the note. Reagan was the only human that knew our secret. She and I had been friends since I started school, and eventually my family decided that she was trustworthy enough. I answered Rea's note hurriedly.

**Well what would you do if Carson was smooching on YOUR boyfriend?! I mean, think about it. You really can't blame me for hating her so much.**

_Are you going to tell Edward? Oh God, what if he really hurts Jake, Nessie?_

**Then I'd laugh. He totally deserves it!**

_I don't know. You say that now…but…_

**Listen, Reagan. TRUST ME. I know what I'm doing. Unless I get a VERY good explanation from Jacob, it's over.**

_Renesmee, he imprinted on you! You can't just throw him aside like a piece of cheap crap you got off the rack or something._

…**you've been spending way too much time around my Aunt Alice. Anyways, keep in mind that while he might have imprinted on me, the feelings of the imprintee could always be different. **

_You love him and you know you do! Stop lying to yourself. Remember when you once got mad at him for breaking your iPod? You said you would never speak to him again…but by one o'clock the next day, it was like nothing had ever happened._

**When he broke my iPod, he wasn't cheating on me.**

The bell rang and I watched as she slid the note into her back pocket. She turned around and her eyes were wide with worry. I shrugged her away and gathered my books. The last class of the day, thankfully.

* * *

"NESSIE!" boomed Emmett, greeting me as soon as I pulled in the driveway in Daddy's Volvo. They were supposedly in college, whereas I was only a junior in high school. "How's it going, Loch Ness?"

"Emmett," I heard Mom growl. Emmett chuckled.

"Sorry, sorry," he muttered back to her with a smile at me. I smiled back at him, leaping into his arms for a big hug. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Unfortunately, no," I replied. He raised an eyebrow, defensive now.

"Well why not?" he questioned. He was really very protective.

"I can't tell you," I sighed, "because then you'll tell Dad, and Dad can't know."

"Nessie, you have to trust me," he insisted. "Tell me what's wrong."

"No, Uncle Emmett," I protested as I pushed past him to enter the house. Dad smiled as I entered.

"Hey, Nessie," he greeted me. "Feeling alright? You don't really look it."

"I'm fine Dad." Whatever I did, I couldn't think about…

"What was that?" Dad snarled, a sudden hate for my boyfriend--or so I thought he was--seeping through the words.

"Look, Dad," I argued. "Don't blow things out of proportion. I can handle this alone. I don't need you involved."

"Some doggish idiot cheats on my little angel and I'm told not to be involved?" he recoiled. "I think I have a right to defend you, Renesmee."

"Oh, please don't, Daddy! Listen, it may seem like-"

I was interrupted by the sound of Jacob's Rabbit pulling into the driveway. Dad stormed towards the door.

* * *

**YAY! Did you like? Please review!!**


	2. The Plan

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Wow, you guys are awesome! Thanks so much for all the faves/subscribes and reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Santa: And what would YOU like for Christmas, little girl?**

**Me: To own Twilight!**

**Santa: …Haha. Nice try.**

**Me: DARN IT!**

**

* * *

**I rushed after Dad, trying to restrain him. He broke my grip on him easily and strode to Jacob's side.

"Jacob," I heard him snarl. I dashed over to them, standing in front of Jake in what was--surprisingly--a defensive stance.

"No, Dad," I repeated. "Just let _me _handle this!" His eyes were pitch black, glaring over my head at Jacob. "Ugh!" I turned around to face Jake.

"What's going on, Nessie?" he asked, completely oblivious.

"Don't play stupid with me," I spat. "You must have a very dirty conscience, Jacob Black." I clutched his arm and yanked him forward, pulling him with me so we were sitting next to the river. Dad never moved.

"Really, Renesmee," he said, "I have no idea what you're talking about. The only dirty thing in my conscience is stealing Leah's clothes after she morphed." He chuckled quietly. I folded my arms irritably across my chest.

"Reagan was at La Push this weekend, you know." He was silent. "She did some surfing at First Beach." His eyes widened.

"Please just let me explain…"

"Explain what?" I growled. "What could possibly explain you having a make-out session with the Queen of All Evil?" He was silent. Heartbroken. "I never want to see you again, Jake. Leave now!!!"

"No, Nessie!" he cried. I hissed at him before he took my face in his hands, stared wordlessly into my eyes, and kissed me. For a few moments I didn't react. Then, suddenly, I peeled my face away from his and kicked him--rather hardly, to be honest--where the sun doesn't shine very much.

"Holy--!" he screeched as he fell to the ground. I kicked him again, just to express how much I despised him right now. He groaned again, his eyes fluttering to a complete shut. Disgusted by his very presence, I grimaced the whole way as I sped to our obscure cottage, locking myself in my room. Jake could suffer whatever punishment my father bestowed upon him. Right now, I needed to be alone.

I was a stupid girl. I'd never seen this coming. Previously it had always been simply easy to believe Jacob when he said he loved me. I had no doubt in my mind that he was telling the complete and honest truth. I fell, depressed, onto my bed and laid there for a few moments. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I needed to get back at Jacob.

As if on cue, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I fingered it, wondering whether or not I was in a talking mood. Sighing, I removed it from my pocket, saw that it was Reagan from the Caller ID, and pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" I asked, expecting many questions: _What happened? Are you okay? Is Jacob? Did you tell your dad? _Reagan was relatively calm when she answered.

"I'm hoping everything went okay, right?" she asked. I could hear her breathing deep, slow breaths.

"I'm not sure," I replied truthfully. "I threw a few kicks, but I left afterwards. I couldn't bear seeing him anymore. I'd hate to know all the things my dad did to him."

"Oh," came her effortless answer. "Okay then. Are you scared? Worried?" I bit my lip, debating the answer to that.

"I don't think he should be killed just because he was kissing Carson," I answered simply. "That's the bottom line. I'll do anything else to get back at him, but death isn't an option--at all."

"You really think that's what it's going to come to?" she questioned nervously. I groaned inwardly. So _now _she decides to break out the tear-fest.

"No, Reagan, no." I heard heave a sigh of relief. "My family is much more noble than that. They aren't killers."

"Alright, well…"

"Really, don't worry at all." I heard the uncertainty in her voice when she spoke again.

"Goodbye, Nessie."

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Mom's voice was ten times as worried as Reagan's, and a thousand times more haunted. I leaned into Aunt Rose's side, and she tightened the arm she had around me. Aunt Alice looked up at me reassuringly from where she sat at my feet. Esme was sitting on the other side of the couch. Mom was the only one standing, halted firmly in front of me.

The men of the house had gone hunting. As it turns out, Jacob was okay after all. He'd scrambled his way down to La Push before Dad could do anything to him. As we awaited their arrival, we talked--and I hated talking. It was Esme's idea to _talk. _I wasn't going to say anything restraining to my sweet little grandmother, but of course, I had always hated to _talk. _I tried at the best of my ability to say nothing now. Carefully, I laid a warm hand on Mom's comparably colder cheek. I showed her my idea of ditching Jacob for a cute guy at school, therefore making him incredibly and undeniably jealous. She smirked as she pulled my hand away from her face.

"No, sweetie," she warned. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"But you didn't let me finish!" I complained. "When it's all over, I'll dump the guy. Jacob will leave Carson and come running back to me."

"But you hate him," Alice reminded me. Rosalie scoffed quietly.

"So do I," she muttered under her breath. Momma cleared her throat.

"No input, girls," she insisted. "Now Renesmee…that's kind of rude, don't you think? To use the poor guy, then dump him once you have your true love back?"

"Didn't YOU kind of do that to JACOB?" I reminded her. She sucked in a deep, offended breath.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, how dare you even bring that memory back?" she scolded. I looked down, ashamed.

"I'm really sorry," I replied. "But it's true, though. If you can do it, why can't I?" She rolled her eyes.

"I want no part of this," she concluded. "No part at all. Good luck with your little scheme." She left the room angrily. I hung my head.

"Don't worry, Ness," Rose said. "Your mother really cares about you. We all do."

"I-I know, but…"

"Darling, she's only concerned," Esme spoke up sweetly. "You would be too, if your daughter was in a situation like this. And she cares about Jacob, too." Suddenly, my phone rang. It was a text from Seth.

**From: Seth**

_**6:04 PM**_

_**Monday**_

_Jacob is really depressed, ya know. But look, I'm only his messenger. You won't have to talk to Jake at all, I promise :)_

**From: Nessie**

_**6:04 PM**_

_**Monday**_

_Thanks Seth. I'm not in the mood for anything 'Jake' right now :P_

**From: Seth**

_**6:06 PM**_

_**Monday**_

_LOL. Well, no worries. He just wants you to know that he cares about you._

**From: Nessie**

_**6:07 PM**_

_**Monday**_

_Heh. Well, let him know I hope he's in complete and utter pain right now._

**From: Seth**

_**6:07 PM**_

_**Monday**_

_Sure thing…G2G. Tell everyone that I said hi ;)_

"Seth said hi," I informed everyone half-heartedly.

* * *

The next day at lunch, I set out to find 'Mr. Right (or so he thinks!)'. Instead of eating, I was spying on every guy I could see.

"Um, Ness?" Reagan's voice pulled me out of my trance.

"Wha-?"

"What are you doing? I just told you that whole story about how my dog swallowed one of my favorite socks and stuff, and you didn't say anything."

"Oh," I said. "Sorry. I was practicing for my plan." She pursed her lips.

"I have to side with your mother on this," she informed me. "This isn't very bright of you." I shrugged.

"I don't care," I replied. "Hey, who should I fake-go-out-with?"

"Erm…" She thought for a moment. "How about Jonah? He's cute."

"He's also dating Paula," I reminded her as I looked at the pale blonde guy.

"So what about Gregg?"

"He sucks eggs." My face was twisted in both disturbance and disgust.

"I give up," Rea sighed.

"Hey," I smiled. "What about Carter?" Her eyes widened.

"The freaking rebel who smashed Mrs. Johnson's windshield?" she literally shrieked, trying not to raise her voice too high.

"Yes, him," I said pointedly. I raised my index finger and pointed at him directly. For a brief moment after I put my hand down, he turned around and smiled right at me, his dark blue eyes glimmering in the lighting of the cafeteria.

* * *

**So did you like this chapter? Please review, I need to know what you like/don't like if you want me to continue :D**


	3. The Flirt

**Alright, here's the next chapter…this is where Renesmee makes her move! Little did SHE know that HE had dated Carson before…dun, dun, duhn!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I totally own Twilight.**

**Friend: OMG really?**

**Me: Yeah I like…wrote it and…and everything. Heh.**

**Friend: But wait…who is Stephenie Meyer, then?**

**Me: Ugh! QUESTIONS!!! *storms away***

**(I don't own Twilight)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ohmigod, Ness, he looked right at you!" Reagan exclaimed, pretending to bury her face in her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_.

"I know, I know," I replied. I swirled my french-fry in ketchup, avoiding Carter's gaze. When I looked up again, he was talking to his friends. His friends' gazes were directed at Reagan and I.

"So are you going to flirt with him, or what?" she asked, looking at me from overtop of her book.

"Yeah, I have English with him," I answered. "This is going to work out great. I just need to find someway that Lilly Hawthorne will switch seats with me. That way, I can get as up-close to Carter as I need."

"Oh," she groaned quietly. "Nessie, this is not a good idea at all. Just forgive Jake! It was one time. Once, for Christ's sake!"

"Well I happen to think that once is one time too many." I got up to dump my tray and she followed close behind.

"What if he really likes you?" she pressed. "I'm sure he will, by the way. And then when you dump him and go for Jacob, he'll be so hurt! And it will be all your fault." I paused to stare at her.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" I interrogated, glaring at her. She shrugged.

"Not now," she replied. "I'm just warning you that you _will _when you see the look on Carter's face after this is all over."

"Sure, sure." Using Jacob's catch phrase made my heart ache. I was yearning for him. When would this be over?

* * *

Apparently, Lilly Hawthorne had a little-known obsession with pencil shavings. Awkwardly, I gave up every pencil shaving I possessed so that she would trade spots with me. Strange girl, really.

I kept eyeing Carter through the entire class. Every time he glanced over at me, I gave him a sweet, innocent smile. After a while he seemed to catch on, and he winked at me a time or two. Halfway through the class, he slid me a note.

* * *

(A/N: i didnt mean to insert this break. my bad!)

_**I'm so sorry, I heard about your Jacob.**_

**That's really okay. I'm over him now, anyways.**

_**Oh, really? You're actually over him?**_

**Yeah. He's a stupid jerk. **

_**I agree. You'd think he was raised by wolves!**_

I snickered. When he looked at me, eyebrow arched in curiosity, I waved him away and replied to his note.

**That's true. So…**

_**Erm, if you're not busy Friday night…maybe you'd like to hang out?**_

**You mean like…a date?**

I smiled at how unknowing I sounded.

_**If that's what you want it to be ;)**_

**Oh, that's totally what I want it to be :D**

**

* * *

****This chapter is so short because I've been SO busy lately (sorry). I promise the next chapter will be SO much freaking longer!**

**QUICK QUESTION:**

**Since I'm not willing to post a poll for some reason, I'm just asking you guys a question. This is more like a challenge, though:**

**WHEN I FINISH THIS, I AM GOING TO BE WRITING A JEEPERS CREEPERS FANFIC. IT'S BASICALLY THE TYPICAL J.C. PLOT…DOES ANYONE HAVE A GOOD TITLE?**

**IF YOU WIN I WILL POST TWO VERY LONG CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY, BOTH DEDICATED TO YOU!**


	4. The Makeover

**I can honestly not thank you all enough for all the favor shown to this story. Here is the next chapter, I TRIED to make it longer…however, while writing it, it's hard to know how long it's going to appear on this site :P**

**DISCLAIMER:**

…**this is Fan Fiction. It would be kind of selfish for Stephenie Meyer--the REAL owner of Twilight--to write fan fiction about a book SHE wrote.**

**

* * *

**"Hold still!" Alice commanded, after sliding a cute dress all the way up my body **(A/N: picture on profile!) **and adjusting it on my torso.

"OW!" I erupted, turning only to stick my tongue out at my shopaholic aunt.

"I swear to all that's holy, Nessie," she muttered, "you are just like your mother. Stubborn, and demanding."

"Aww, thanks," I replied coolly. "Alice, we've been looking at dresses for hours, and, frankly--" She wheeled me towards the mirror in the dressing room, and my eyes widened. "--I…think this is the one!"

"Wow, silver is great on you!" Alice allowed. I laughed.

"Thanks, that's a first." After I changed back into my clothes, Alice led me to the check-out counter of the store. To my utter surprise, Leah was the cashier!

"LEAH?!"

"RENESMEE?!!"

"What are _you _doing here?" she hissed. "Getting all primped up to cheat on your boyfriend?"

"You mean like he cheated on me?" I retorted. "And besides, the more important question here is this. How did _you _get employed at a high-fashion boutique?"

"So I wanted to try something new!" she argued.

"Look, I'm tired of arguing with you," I finally said. "Just ring up our stuff, let us pay, and we'll leave." She growled as she did so. She handed Aunt Alice two bags--one with my dress, the other with my accessories.

"Okay, Nessie," Alice enthused as if nothing had taken place with Leah. "Now let's go get some shoes!"

We picked out some really cute shoes in my size, then Alice announced it was time to go home. It was Thursday, and the date was tomorrow night. Tomorrow I was allowed to skip school so that Alice could take me to the salon to get my hair done (though she loved to do it herself) and Rose was going to do my make-up. With the women in this house--excluding my mother--you'd think I was getting married every single day!

I was grateful tonight when I finally fell asleep. First I hooked up my DVD player to my flat screen, laid out on my bed, and watched some scary movies. It's funny--I wasn't even scared. I found them hilarious **(A/N: That's what I said yesterday when I was watching some scary movies with my friend, LOL. AND that's where I got the idea to write a Jeepers Creepers fanfic, ha, I'm a nerd!)**. I finally fell asleep at around midnight, which was unusual. Usually I stayed up much later.

The next morning, I was awakened by the sound of Alice and Rosalie's quiet bickering at the foot of my bed.

"Me first!"

"Me first!" I was careful to keep the appearance of being asleep as I listened to their muted argument.

"I'll take her to get her hair done first, then bring her back to you!" Alice insisted.

"No, I want to do her makeup first!" Rose argued.

"Guys, guys," I began, my eyes flickering over both of them. "Why don't you, Rose, come with us to get my hair done, then when we come home, Alice can assist you with the makeup?" They looked at me, then at each other. They stared questioningly at each other for a moment, then flashed huge smiles and nodded.

"Okay, now GET DRESSED, Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Alice cried. I growled in protest at the use of my full name, but pushed them both out the door and continued getting ready. I met them at the main house in a bright orange Aéropostale shirt, Arizona skinny jeans, and some orange flats.

"I'm ready!" I announced. "Let's go." After kissing and hugging everyone goodbye, I allowed Rose and Alice to literally drag me to Alice's canary colored Porsche.

We almost got pulled over as we sped to Port Angeles--both of my aunts were obviously in a humungous hurry to reach the salon before they missed the appointment.

Upon entering the salon, the scents of hair gel, shampoo, and hairspray came over me. There was a mocha skinned receptionist sitting behind the hot pink counter, reading a new issue of _Vogue_. She laid the magazine down after folding it to a close. A bright pink bubblegum bubble was protruding from her plump, dark lips. Her hair was a mane of messy black curls. After seeing us, she popped it with her tongue and sat up straight, hiding the gum on the roof of her mouth.

"Appointment?" she asked sweetly, checking her Gucci watch.

"Yes," Alice replied, "for Nessie Cullen."

"One moment please," the girl said, checking the list. "Okay, I'll call Juan now."

"Juan?" I asked as the receptionist went to get him.

"Yeah," Alice said. "He's the best hair stylist in the state of Washington." I sighed. She really _was _overdoing it!

"It's just a date, you guys," I reminded them.

"A date on which you have to look fabulous," Rose replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Well if it isn't the Cullen gals!" a man--who was obviously gay **(A/N: No offense, but most of these guys are LOL)**--greeted us. "Oh my, is this your stunning addition to the Cullen family?" Alice smiled.

"It sure is," she answered. "Juan, so nice to see you!"

"So, tell me what I'm working with today."

"My niece has a date today," Alice explained. "She needs to look gorgeous."

"No problem!" Juan promised. "Let's go, sweetheart." Alice and Rose took their places in some chairs while they waited.

When I was done, most of my hair was set in a bump while the rest was cascading down from it. **(A/N: I think it's so cute. Picture on profile!) **

"Ohmigod, you look AWESOME!" Aunt Rosalie exclaimed as she circled me in a loving embrace.

"Okay, now we can go home and Rose can do your makeup!" Rose squealed in excitement as Alice paid and we left for home.

"YOU'RE NOT FAST ENOUGH!!!" she told me as she towed me to the upstairs bathroom in the Cullen manor. Finally, she sat me down on a makeup stool and applied many shades on me. I noticed she used many brushes. When completed I had a bluish-silver tone of eye-shadow on my eyelids, a light blush, dark mascara and eyeliner, and glossy pink lips **(A/N: AGAIN, picture on profile. GOD how I love to put these things together!)**.

"How'd it go?" Mom asked, entering. She was followed by Alice who wore a smug expression.

"Look at your daughter!" Rose cried in delight.

"Oh, Nessie," Mom cooed, "you look adorable, baby!"

"Thanks," I muttered. "I deserve a nice compliment after being tortured by these two all day."

"Oh, I know how you feel," she replied. We both chuckled, but Alice and Rosalie saw nothing funny about it.

"Okay, Carter will be here to pick you up in exactly one hour," Alice told me. "So get dressed now!"

* * *

Everyone applauded as I came downstairs to model my new look. Everyone, that is, except Edward. Dad wasn't pleased with me dating. Though I was a mature, beautiful young woman, I was his daughter, too. I got a comment from everyone, and it's not hard to guess whose is whose:

"OHMIGOD NESSIE YOU LOOK FREAKING FABULOUS!"

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE OMG!!!"

"My baby is such a pretty girl!"

"Darling, you look great."

"You look stunning, sweetheart."

"STOP THE EMBARRASMENT RADIATION!"

"Is that really you? NO, what did you do with Nessie?! Huh, punk? I want a muffin…"

"Hmph."

I was glad that everyone--almost everyone--liked it. I only hoped Carter would. His opinion was the only one that mattered. I went to get a bottle of water while everyone else chatted intently. Mom and Dad were making out, as usual, in plain view. Rose and Alice were discussing how 'talented' they are in the makeover area. Jasper was standing in the corner, holding his head in his hands and moaning from all the excitement in the room. Emmett was eating a muffin, and spitting it back out once he tasted it. Carlisle and Esme were debating on which book they liked better: one about the history of famous artists and one about serious medical conditions. I smiled. Ah, my family. Can't live with them, can't live without them. As I gulped down my water, I began thinking…

_Dad, can we talk for a second? _I asked him mentally. He pulled Bella off of him, turned around, and winked at me. Mom, looking confused, went to join Rose and Alice. _Are you okay tonight? _He shrugged. _You seem kind of upset. _He smiled, and shook his head 'no'. _Okay, I love you. _I laughed (I probably sounded hysterical by the looks on my family's faces)--it was like a mental phone call. There was forty-five minutes now until Carter arrived. I went up into Dad's old room--which was now my second room--and logged on to my laptop. I decided to check my e-mail, since I hadn't in a few days.

**Nessie's **Inbox

**You have ****1 ****unread message from **_**Jacob.**_

_Nessie,_

_If you go on that date tonight with Carter, he will die afterwards! I mean it. You are the only one for me. Me and Carson, that was a mistake, Ness! You HAVE to believe me. I mean, she forced it upon me…no, no. I can't lie to you. I was kissing back, but…I don't know what came over me. Her eyes, they're this brownish color. I looked in them and saw YOUR eyes. I don't know what happened, Renesmee, really. Please forgive me. I love you._

The last line haunted me as I hit 'reply' and began typing.

_Jacob,_

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Carter was here now. Shakily, I closed the computer to a complete shut and began to make my way downstairs. I made sure to apply a final shade of lip gloss before exiting. I needed this date, and I needed it bad.

* * *

**So? It's not very long like I promised most likely, sorry about that! But hit that button below and *magical things* will happen!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**In this chapter I'm going to be listing all of my reviewers and replies to them, because I love you all! You rock! (Sorry if I miss you, I only had sixteen reviews when I wrote this LOL)**

**

* * *

****1. EdwardxoxoBella--My first reviewer! Thanks for wishing me luck, I think I received it. I want to wish not only you, but all of my other reviewers, luck with any stories they may write or be writing :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**2. AmyMayCullenxx--Thanks for subscribing! That shows you're very dedicated and nice, so thank you for that and for taking the time to review.**

**

* * *

  
**

**3. e4elisa1--Thank you for your compliments and for reviewing, you're too kind! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**4. Music of the Wind--That's totally how I envisioned Edward doing it, but…*sigh* It wouldn't be much of a story if Jacob died right away…too bad. :P LOL**

**

* * *

  
**

**5. Shalom1--Aww, thanks! Hmm wait I'm thinking about not continuing…haha, just kidding! I will try to update everyday, if possible.**

**

* * *

  
**

**6. Jrssica--I have every intention of continuing! Thanks for your encouragement and reviews!**

**

* * *

  
**

**7. Annonymous--Thanks (yes, I DO accept anonymous reviews, so if you "don't have an account" THAT IS NO EXCUSE, lol) You're really nice :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**8. girlie0308--I will update as soon as possible, and I'm gladdened by your enthusiasm!**

**

* * *

  
**

**9. emma217--I love how you explained your opinion. I tried to make Renesmee similar to little Nessie, but somehow different. Did it work?**

**

* * *

  
**

**10. justblaire--Sure thing, and thanks for taking the time to review!**

**

* * *

  
**

**11. AussieSunlight--Thanks, I worked hard! And I'll update whenever I can!**

**

* * *

  
**

**12. Drumergirlz--Thanks so much :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**13. xxquirpxx--Not that it's a surprise, LOL. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**

* * *

  
**

**14. LivsMom--YES, YES, YES! I love it when people express their opinions on the characters, haha. Thanks so much! **


	6. The End im sorry!

**Okay, this is the REAL chapter five. Nessie's date with Carter (ooh!). Please enjoy! R&R, guys!**

**

* * *

**I opened the door slowly, trying to hide my mysterious family. The last thing I wanted was for him to be scared away.

"Hi, Carter," I greeted him with a smile. He grinned back at me. Suddenly I missed Jake's goofy grin.

"Hey Ness," he replied. "Ready to go?" Alice cleared her throat behind me. I turned around to glare at everyone.

"No!" I hissed. "It would be much better if we could just leave."

"Fine," my tiny aunt muttered in defeat. I smiled as I took Carter's arm and followed close behind as he led me to his car. He opened the passenger door for me and I slid in.

"So," he began as he started the car, "you look amazing tonight." He beamed at me sweetly. I grinned back.

"Thanks," I replied. "You look great, too." He laughed.

"Well, that's a first." He was quiet for a moment.

"W-why?" I asked. Surely this wasn't the first time a girl had shown any interest in the poor guy…

"My ex-girlfriend is an evil, demeaning little priss." I laughed.

"I could _almost _say the same thing about Jacob."

"Yeah," he agreed. "See, now she's dating some guy from La Push." He snorted.

"Really?" I asked curiously. "Because Jacob's from La Push."

"No way." He paused. "Is he around six foot seven, long dark hair and abs?" I gasped.

"Oh my God, yes." He slowed his driving for a brief second before speeding up again.

"This doesn't mean…"

"N-no, it can't!" I was breathing erratically now. "Your ex is Carson Levine?" He looked ashamed.

"Yes," he admitted. "And your ex-boyfriend is dating my ex-girlfriend." It was silent the rest of the drive there.

As he led me into the restaurant, I was thinking about what he said: _And your ex-boyfriend is dating my ex-girlfriend. _Jacob had never informed me that they were 'dating'. I'd only noted that they had been kissing, and he confirmed it, but denied any attraction to her. Oh, how I would kill him…

* * *

I didn't get any breathing room at all when I arrived home. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose were already waiting on the other side of the door for me. They both started shouting at once and to me it was an incomprehensible blur.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I demanded. "One at a time, please." They both tried to talk at the same time again, and when they stopped to let the other talk, the other stopped talking too.

"How did it go?" they finally said in unison.

"Great," I replied. "He bought me dinner and then we saw a movie. It was so scary, I…"

"A movie?!" Alice exclaimed. "I should have known! I would have gotten you an extra outfit, Nessie, I mean _really--"_

"No, Alice, it's fine!" I laughed at her dumbfounded expression. Everyone around was smiling, even Dad was this time.

"Okay, Ness, get to bed," Mom insisted. Groaning, I ran unwillingly with them to the cottage. I decided to take a shower before heading off to bed--God knows how I needed one.

I was sprawled out on my bed with my laptop. I continued to message Jacob anything but the truth.

_Jacob,_

_I'm sorry you feel that way. But from what I hear from Carter--who is SWEET, SENSITIVE, and CARING (unlike you!)--you are dating Carson, who just so happens to be his ex-girlfriend. Why can't you just accept that it's over, okay? I don't love you. I never will. Too bad._

_Not-so-love,_

_Nessie_

I was about to turn the computer off and catch some much-needed sleep when my computer informed me, "You've Got Mail". Jake had replied this fast? He must be desperate.

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen,_

_I LOVE you. I NEED you. You're absolutely everything to me…and now you say you don't love me. I'm not dating Carson. You're the only one for me and you know it! Without you, I'm nothing at all. I wanted to marry you. I wanted to have children. I wanted a future._

_Please. I'm begging you._

_I love you…Jacob _

I was shaking so hard, tears forming over the rims of my eyes that I didn't notice that Edward was standing in my doorway.

"You alright, baby?" he asked me, worried. I was shivering so badly! Tears were erupting from every corner of my chocolate eyes.

"Jac-jaco…Jak-ke," I stuttered. He rushed to my side. I couldn't say anything else. I slid him the computer. He read all of the messages. He sighed when he finished.

"Well, looks like you've gotten yourself into one tough situation here, Ness," he concluded. I nodded, waiting for the answer. It didn't come.

"But what do I do, Daddy?" I whined, wiping away my tears. He narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"Only you know that," he replied. I groaned.

"No I don't!" I argued. "How am _I_, the infamous mess-up Renesmee Carlie Cullen, supposed to find my way out of this?"

"You're not a mess-up, Renesmee," he growled. "In fact, you're anything but. You're a miracle. And you can fix this."

"But how?" I asked again. "I have no clue how to do this…where to begin." My voice was weak and broken.

"Do you hate hurting Jacob, or like it?" His tone was unreadable, as was his face.

"I don't like it," I answered honestly. "It disgusts me."

"There you go," he whispered. We were both silent. "I'll leave you to think now. Have a good night, angel." He kissed my forehead and I didn't even shudder when his cold lips met my hot skin. Then he left, and I was thinking about Jacob. And I knew what I wanted. I quickly replied.

_Jacob, my Jacob,_

_PROVE to me you love me. SHOW me the way you feel. Right now I'm still not sure. You're a cheater, Jacob. That's what you are. If you can change…we can talk. I still love you, and I always have. Always, Jacob Black. I want you to make me Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black. And now._

_

* * *

_"Good morning, Nessie," Grandpa greeted me as I walked past his study to find Jasper. I smiled to acknowledge him and continued on.

I found Jasper sitting by the window, doing nothing at all. It seemed as if this wouldn't bother him too much, or take too much of his time away.

"Uncle Jazz?" I asked, leaning against the wall. He turned and smiled at me, nodding. "Can you do me a huge favor?"

"And what might that be?" he asked. "I'm willing to do anything for you, sweetheart." I smiled at him.

"Jake's coming to talk to me today," I explained. "Keep out of sight, please, but could you sense how he's feeling? Tell me if he's for real, and stuff?"

"Sure thing, darling," he said in his Texan accent without a second thought. He winked at me and I left.

When Jake arrived, the palms of my hands were sweaty. I could barely get the doorknob to turn, they were so wet. Uncle Em almost had to help me. Finally, the door creaked open and Jake was standing there with an apologetic look on his face. Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to watch us.

"Hi," I said, a little anticlimactic **(A/N: heard this somewhere before?)**.

"Hey," he replied, sounding ashamed. I smiled weakly.

"Come in," I invited. He nodded and followed me inside. Despite the stares we were receiving, we walked up the stairs without ever looking back. I locked us in a spare room with two couches. I could hear Jazz outside; I only hoped Jake couldn't.

"So," he began. "Where should I start?"

"Why did you do it, Jacob?" I was on the verge of tears, but I was determined not to let that happen again.

"If I tell you, will you still love me?" I grimaced.

"That sort of depends," I answered. "What happened, Jake?"

"I was…" He gulped, like he was afraid to tell me. "Drunk." I gasped.

"Oh Jacob, why?" I cried quietly.

"It was Sam's idea," he informed me. "I objected to it, but ya know…peer pressure." I almost sneered, except for the fact that it was no joking matter. I wasn't very sure if 'peer pressure' was a correct term when referring to a pack of shape-shifters.

"Wait," I interrupted him. "Reagan said that Seth was there, too. Did he…?"

"Oh, God, no!" Jacob cried. "You know Seth, Renesmee. That's not him. He would never give in." He muttered, "And that's because he's mentally stronger than me," under his breath, obviously thinking I wouldn't catch it.

"I love you."

"Me, too." And that was it.

I was so stupid. I just let the guy who had cheated on my sit there and kiss me. And the saddest thing? I was kissing back. But I didn't care. Not. A. Bit. Here was my angel--my cheating angel. I knew--or at least hoped--that the first part of that term was going to be dropped immediately, but it was so appropriate. I tried to get back at him. I tried to ignore him. But I loved him far too much. I pulled away to ask him a question.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Were you jealous of Carter?"

"Of course," he replied. "He had my little piece of perfection. What was I going to do?"

"…you're lying," I accused him.

"Yes," he admitted with a smile. "He stood no chance. But not because I thought you'd prefer me. Just because he wasn't your type."

"So you _were _lying?"

"I just said, yeah."

"That's cheating!" I lunged to attack him playfully, but he jumped out of the way. He dashed out the door and into the yard. I continued to chase him, all the while calling, "Jake, get back here! Ugh! You cheater!"

* * *

**AARGH, you all hate me now. I'm sorry I ended the story! I was on the verge of writer's block with this plot, so I decided to close it up. But I'll write some more stories. SWEAR TO GOD ALMIGHTY :D**

**I'm sorry if you hate me, really. I hate splitting people up, LOL.**


	7. explanation, not a chapter!

**I know guys, and I'm sorry.**

**But I got a little case of writer's block (sort of, I KNEW what I wanted for Ness and Jake) but I have no idea for Carter and Carson.**

**You guys are so sweet. Pretty soon I'm going to upload a story about Nessie's pregnancy, if you want to check that out. But this plot was giving me writer's block, so LOL. **

**If you're in for a scare, I'm going to upload the Jeeper's Creeper's one, too (I'm working on it RIGHT now).**

**I love all of you and I'm sorry the story ended,**

**Chels **


End file.
